When the Mockingjay Stops Singing
by PeetaPercyFANGirl
Summary: This is Rue's story, the one that has never been told.Her life before, during, and after the Games are shown through her little 12 year old eyes.She now finally gets a chance for her part to be told, even though she is no more.T 'cause it's THG's. R
1. PreReaping

**A/N: So last night I had a dream. It was of little Rue. I normally have dreams about the Hunger Games since I am obsessed with it, but never with Rue. It helped me form what will be in this story. I also realized that nobody ever does Rue's perspective. They make new Games, and who would want to do that? They also do Peeta's perspective, which is beautiful, but never Rue's. Just because she died? **

**Well I think that her story deserves to be told! **

**Have a heart, and review for Rue so that her story can be continued. People have a right to know, and the reviews I want is at least 2 if you want me to continue…Thank you. Rue, you will forever be in out hearts! –Most HG fans**

Today I woke up extra early. We lived in a very small town in the giant District Eleven. We have never even seen it all because the Peacekeepers won't allow it, but we know it is big.

I woke up because the stomach pains were too much. The last I had to eat was a small rotted piece of fruit I found while working in the orchards. I was climbing high to collect some apples, and was now to the point where no one could see me. I found a dead rotted apple that got stuck in a hollow, but I could tell there would be a good part left.

So I quickly glanced around and shoved it in my mouth. Who cares if I get sick? Then maybe I won't have to go to the Reaping.

But now I was regretting it. I thought that it would help my hunger, but the next day it just made it worse. My body needed more food, and that apple was the biggest thing I had ever eaten.

So now I am awake because of the pains in my stomach. I look out the window and see that the sun isn't up yet. Good. This means that nobody will be at the orchards yet, and I can sneak away for a few hours. In the dark I can be very sly, and I have speed on my side.

I glance across the room to make sure my siblings are all asleep. All five of them are, and my eye stays on Lily longer than I should have. Lily is my favorite sibling, and I can relate to her most.

Since everyone was still asleep in their endless dreams, I snuck outside. I tiptoed past my parent's room, because they might be awake and there was no point in checking to see if they were; I would just get caught. They knew I would always come back though.

As soon as I was outside the door, I was sprinting trying to beat the rising sun. We weren't supposed to be at the fields unless it was during work hours, otherwise the Peacekeepers think you are stealing their food, and they will shoot you in public. They did that to my Uncle Thomas because he was simply just going around for a walk and was picking flowers for his new baby; but they didn't know or care about that.

If the sun rose, I would surely get caught. I did not want the Peacekeepers spotting my dark skin that stood out like all of the other citizens in District Eleven. I think that is why they always catch so many of us.

I ran towards the orchards, and almost came to my destination. The orchards began to disappear and the trees became thicker, and it was now a regular forest. I quickly climbed a tree, this being the fastest time I have ever gotten here, and began hopping from tree to tree on the highest branches.

I discovered my talent when I was working late at night one time in the orchards. I was the only one on our team that had the night vision glasses, and was climbing at the very top of the tree. I was about to pick a big patch of cherries, but then stopped myself when I heard a buzzing noise.

We all knew what Tracker Jackers were, and there were attacks often. I looked around, and sure enough there was a giant nest full of working Tracker Jackers. They began to swarm around the cherries I was about to pick, and then they realized I was there even though I was staying very still. I was nine at the time.

They began to charge at me, and I knew what they did to you, so I panicked and jumped from the tree screaming. I sent off a whistle that had two notes that resembled a siren, and immediately people left the area knowing that there were Tracker Jackers that needed to be exterminated.

I somehow jumped far enough, and caught on to a branch silently. I began to climb higher as the swarm followed. I jumped from tree to tree narrowly making it each time. Even though I was nine, I probably was the size of most seven year olds.

I began to pick up speed, and eventually most of the Tracker Jackers got tired of chasing me. I scared a bunch of people who didn't have the glasses on because I just looked like a giant animal jumping with those awful bugs following me.

I then came to a forest, and there were just two left. I unfortunately got stung on my elbow, and it became harder to leap across the trees. They both left me, but I still kept on going deeper into the forest. I finally came into an opening that looked beautiful.

There were animals lazily grazing there, and blossoms where everywhere. In the middle of it all was a small little spring that gave off heat. Everything was green and soft, and I lay down to relax. I pulled out the stinger, and began crawling around looking for anything to help my sting.

In school they taught us all kinds of herbs that can help heal you, and edible plants. This helped the few that actually won the Hunger Games survive; we know how to find food, unlike the unfortunate others. But of course, we never get to use our knowledge of finding food because 95 to 96 percent of all the food we grow and harvest all goes out to the Capitol and other districts. We only get to keep so much.

So I knew of one plant that helps take the swelling down as well as making the venom leave your system. I found the plant I was looking for, and pulled off a few leaves. I put them in my mouth and chewed on them. They had no flavor, and it got all mushy really fast. As soon as I decided it was chewed enough, I stuck it onto my elbow, only to be full of relief a moment later. The pain immediately drained, and the clear venom was oozing out.

There wasn't much swelling to begin with, but what there was to begin with was now gone. Now I only looked like I got a small scratch from where the stinger entered my skin. I was tired afterwards from my leaping, so I lay my head down onto a soft patch of grass.

Immediately I dozed off, and when I woke up, I thought I had died and entered heaven. The beautiful meadow was still here, and I quickly climbed a willow tree. I saw many Mockingjay nests, and sang to the Mockingjays that occupied them. They sang back to me in many different choruses, and it was beautiful.

I smiled and laughed like this was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was. I found many berries, and I ate them hungrily. There were raspberries that were full of color and firm on the outside, but juicy and delicious on the inside. Immediately my small belly filled up. This was the most delicious thing I had ever eaten, and the most I had eaten until yesterday when I ate that rotten apple.

I loved this place, and it was my meadow. Rue Meadows' Meadow.

I knew it was risky, but I put some more berries into my pockets to take home to my family. I then hopped up into the willow tree that was the only tree in this small meadow that was located next to the small spring. I went to the very top and said goodbye, and then I quickly leapt over the treetops to make it home to try to explain to my team and family why I had disappeared the night before.

It probably looked bad. I ran away during my shift taking along those expensive glasses. One time they shot a little boy because he put them into his pockets to play with, and I did not want to end up like him so I was very scared. I was also late for my shift, so no doubt there was a big punishment waiting for me. Now I regretted taking home the berries because Peacekeepers would search me.

I got there and told the Peacekeepers what had happened and showed them the small scratch I had. I lied to them telling them I became delusional so I passed out then woke up finding those leaves. Thankfully the adults on my work shift team who had witnessed it were on my side and told the Peacekeepers the same thing. They didn't tell them how I had flied through the trees, and that was good.

I asked them if I could go home real quick to tell my parents I was okay, and they allowed me ten minutes. I ran really fast, and told them my story and held out the berries. They all ate it graciously because it was the most delicious thing we had ever eaten.

I then ran back really quick to work. I didn't tell anyone about my meadow. As punishment for "stealing" the glasses and running away, I worked for two weeks without getting any payment.

Ever since this incident, I have visited my meadow when I could. And I have also been practicing jumping from tree to tree; you never know if it can come in handy.

So that is where I am going now. Today I am going to bring home some strawberries from the patch I grew since Reaping would be tomorrow, and began to sing. The Mockingjays are all my friends and are used to my tunes. Even if I am not singing, I can hear them singing one of the many songs I teach them while I am working in the fields and orchards.

One of their favorite songs to sing is the four note melody that signals that work is done. The other one is a lullaby called _The Meadow_. My mother sings it to us all right before we go to sleep hoping tomorrow will be better and our dreams can help us last the night.

Today I decided to let all my friends know that I am here by singing some happy working song that easily began to spread throughout the birds. It was so beautiful and I was surrounded by the tune.

If anyone came from the Capitol to record Mockingjays singing, they would probably get rich off of it because everyone would love this. There is no way to _not _love the Mockingjays sing.

Singing is one of my favorite things to do, as well as climbing through the trees, flying like I am one of the Mockingjays that can be free…

I am about to hop onto my willow tree, but stop myself. There are two Peacekeepers there, and they are arguing about something. My hideaway is soiled. I can no longer come here if they know about it. My eyes begin to well up with tears. The sun is just barely rising, so they must have known about this spot for some time. There is no other way that they can beat me here if they were just wandering.

What is worse is that they took the mesh off of my strawberry patch, and ate all of them, and then they pulled out all the roots. It could not be saved. They then put up a camera on _my tree. _They know I am here, and there is no way I will ever let them see me.

I disappointedly leapt back to my house once they said they were going do searches through the town. They wanted to see who will be gone so they can know for sure who the person occupying the meadow is, and who is getting more food that they shouldn't be allowed to have.

I hated them. All of them. The Peacekeepers, the Capitol, and I hated the Gamemakers for creating the Hunger Games. This year I would be entered in the Reaping, and my name will be in that ball nine times. Once because I have to, then eight times for Tesserae; for my five siblings, parents, and me. I am the only one old enough now to be entered in the Games. Little did I know that my life is all about to change.

I got to my house quicker than it took me to get to the meadow, and hurriedly went into my room and crawled into bed. I used up a lot of energy, and now I was even more hungry than before. I hoped beyond hope that I will be able to someday make it to my meadow again. I needed more food, and so did my family. The Capitol is cruel that they won't even let us eat what we worked for and made.

I got only a few more minutes of sleep until my parents came bursting into my room. I had almost forgotten. There was a Pre-Reaping in District Eleven but they never show it. The district is very large, so each little part and town has a small Reaping that is not televised. Each year they send a certain amount of boys and girls to the _real _Reaping which is televised.

The numbers always change however because of the amount of people that can now be entered in, the people who are now done with the Games, and the amount of people that are sick or that died from starvation, too much labor, or some kind of other sickness that people rarely are lucky enough to get. Any death here is better than starving.

So this year I have to go. I completely forgot and feel sick in my stomach. I don't know if it is from the apple I ate, or because I am nervous. Probably the latter.

My mother silently came over to me and handed me a green dress. It sadly reminds me of the willow tree. It had many layers to it at the bottom, and it was the same shade of green on the dress as it was on the willow's leaves. I never knew we had this dress, and my mother told me it used to be hers. Her family was lucky and her parents were school teachers so they got slightly more money. But of course that didn't matter during harvest season. Everyone had to work in the fields then, even the Mayor.

"Here," she said sweetly to me, "for good luck." She not only gave me the dress, but also handed me some kind of wooden charm on a leather cord. It also had some colorful Mockingjay feathers on it, so I took it thankfully.

"Thanks, I will need this if…" I stopped talking and immediately I felt panicked.

My mom picked up my head in her hands and made me look into her eyes, "You won't get chosen Rue Meadows. I forbid it. It is very unlikely that a twelve year old ever gets chosen anyways." This calmed me at first, but then I remembered how many times my name was entered. I pointed this out to my mother.

"Not all twelve year olds have their name entered in nine times," I said. She just silenced me, and smiled. I realized how much I looked like her. How our whole family looks like her.

"Listen, where is the happy positive Rue I know? You are my blossoming flower, and you won't get chosen. This is not even the real Reaping. Come on, I will comb your hair. When I am done the family is going to have mint tea to drink, then we will go to the center of town. Understand?" I nodded, and handed her my brush.

My hair is very frizzy and often gets tangled, but somehow my mother straightened it all out softly and my hair looked very beautiful today. Then she grabbed a small amount of hair in the front, swirled it in her finger, and then pinned it to my head near the back. I made a mental note on how to make my hair look like that again.

We then walked inside the small kitchen we have that is really the size of a small shack. Our whole house is probably the size of a large shed or so. There is only one bathroom, two bedrooms, and then the small kitchen. The whole house is made out of poor wood, and often it is very cold. The whole town is made this way. Our town is one of the less appealing villages in District Eleven.

Nervously I finished my tea, and we were on our way to the town square. I see all of the people I know from both school and the orchards. I said goodbye to my family, and walked into the roped off area for the twelve year old girls like me. It was so crowded that I was barely able to breathe. But then again I was so nervous I doubted I would be able to breathe in any situation.

We had seven victors in just seventy-three years. This is the seventy-fourth games, one hopefully I will never have to attend.

The victors in our town all sat on stage together. Everyone recognizes their faces, but the only one I really know is Chaff. He is the drunken one so it is hard to ignore him. Then there is also Becca Clime, who was the last female tribute who could possibly be my mentor. She is just twenty three.

My heart began to pound louder as one of the Peacekeepers went onto the stage. The district escort, Pepper Drang, only makes her appearance at the televised Reaping tomorrow.

She is some preppy woman with purple skin and gold tattoos; a lot of people call her Preppy Pepper. She colors her hair a bright yellow that is as bright as the sun, so it is hard to look at. Her teeth glint brightly too, so everything about her must be fake and Capitalized. She is slightly overweight, and we citizens of District Eleven greatly wish to be big like her. Then she always wears some cloak over a leather outfit that is a different color each year. I wonder which color she chooses this year.

Usually she matches Caesar Flickerman since they are apparently friends, so whatever color she chooses, is probably what our _gracious _host will be wearing too.

The Peacekeeper mumbled something about wanting a better job, and went to the ball. He was about to pull out a slip, but then remember to say something, "Oh ya, Happy Reaping! May the odds be _ever _in your favor!" There were no speeches at the small Reaping, only the televised one because it saves time. We all have to watch it anyways, so it makes sense. It is also partly because they need to haul off the next victims to the District's small capitol.

"Danny Graceling," the Peacekeeper called out as an eighteen year old girl walked to the stage in a cream colored, long, flowy dress. My heart began to beat faster.

"Now the boy's turn," said the Peacekeeper smiling like the sicko he is. "There will be eighteen boys, and twenty girls called this year, but we are instructed to go back and forth because we want each of you to have a better chance of getting chosen."

"Robert Gilles! Stacie Turner! Blake Greene! Alethia Burie! Gabe Daniels! Joshua Blankets!" All of the names flied by, and I don't think he noticed that he skipped the girl's ball when he said the last boy. I wasn't even paying attention to most of the names; I just realized that mine hadn't been called.

The last tribute, Josh, who is fourteen walked to the stage, and the Peacekeeper walked back to the girl's ball. Every single person held their breath, and I was on my toes having me arms slightly extended like I see the Mockingjays do right before they take off so they can be free in the air.

Time seemed to slow as the Peacekeeper carelessly threw his hand in the ball, and it fell to the ground and shattered with hundreds of names flying everywhere; my name was there somewhere, all nine of them. Embarrassed he picked up the first name that he saw at his feet and held it up to his face.

"Rue Meadows!" I froze. I had been called, and now I needed to go walk to the stage where my family and I will be hauled off to the center of our district for the real Reaping.

I slowly moved one foot after another as people looked around. I saw my mother and father weeping, but this wasn't even a big deal. I would just have my name entered in an even bigger ball. I guess people couldn't see me because of my size because they were moving everywhere looking for me.

"Rue Meadows," yelled the Peacekeeper again angrily. I waved my hand, and people then moved out of my way as I walked towards the stage.

He looked at me angrily, and I scanned the crowd. Everyone had a sad face on, and all of us chosen kids had to shake hands. The Peacekeeper then decided to ask if anyone wanted to volunteer and for whom, but nobody budged. So we thirty-eight kids were officially going to participate in the real Reaping that could lead to our deaths in the Games.

It took us a while to get off stage and to the Mayor's house, but then they had us inside a giant long car, and out families were behind us. The drive seemed to be taking forever, and none of us talked. I silently said goodbye to my meadow and the orchards just in case I don't come back. I fell asleep in the car, but eventually the driver was yelling at me to get out waking me up.

We all walked onto a train that would lead to our District's Capitol, and all I can do is think about how big our district is. My family got our own car in the train that was bigger than our house, and we sat there quietly not daring to say a word.

The Reaping was not over yet, and I still have a chance in being a tribute in the Games. I just hope the odds _are_ in my favor and I _never _get chosen.

**There you go…the beginning of the end. Please review, I love where this story is going! I need at least two to continue, remember, this is for Rue. **

**Here is a little competition I will start:**

**After every chapter, you can review, but then you can also leave a message for Rue. If I like your message most for the chapter, then you get a virtual cookie (: :), and in the next author's note I will include your message for Rue for everyone to see, as well as saying who won it, and you get your cookie, etc. **

**The person who gets the most virtual Cookies (: :) will get to be one of her sponsors in the game at any time I choose, and I will send an unknown gift to her. And then of course, the bread will be the ultimate prize. **

**This story is for Rue, and she will always be in our hearts! *3 (Two Reviews needed to continue) Let her story be told! –Kinsey**

**Oh, and I will be writing this story with the book in front of me, so that way I can play the events just right, and also use direct quotes…but this might make me update slower…just saying. Especially since right now I am lending out my book, but right now I can go wild since Rue wasn't in mentioned in the book yet…Anyways! Remember to Review, and participate in my competition for Rue!**


	2. The Reaping

**A/N: Hey Guys~! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I am SO SORRY! D: Anyways here is chapter 2 of Rue's POV...if you want to leave a message for Rue, then just REVIEW and post it and you can have a chance to receive a ViRtUaL CoOkIe and also you can be a sponsor and leave Rue a gift if I like your message. The message will be sponsored at the bottom of my A/N. **

**Anyways! This is the REAL reaping...and I hope you guys like my story :) Sorry I took so long to update, I really hope you guys like it! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I want at least 3 reviews please :)**

The Reaping

When we got to our District's Capitol, I wasn't that impressed. It was just a bunch of brick buildings that looked like my school house, but only it was much larger and there were more of them; and the bricks were grey and there was ivy crawling all over the buildings.

I think I let out a whimper because my mother clutched me and held me to my side stroking my hair as soon as they let her off of the car. "It's okay baby," my mother said. "I won't let those Capitol people whisk you away. We can still be safe, I promise. There are hundreds more people here, and I think the rules are different for this Reaping. Your name goes in only once!"

"Once?" I said with obvious hope in my voice. And if not, there are also those who are in an even worse state than I am because they are from poorer parts of the district, believe it or not.

I hugged my mother again. "We will be fine," I said to reassure myself. Then the peacekeeper that dropped the name ball came out of their car with a gun.

"Everyone into their designated building! Go to the Justice Building if you do not yet know where you are to go. We may have to set up tents this year, so hurry. And just in case you try anything stupid, we are waiting for you. We have more guns than you have meals to eat."

"Must not have very many weapons then," said a snarky big boy who was probably eighteen. He looked huge and definitely menacing and I hoped beyond hope that I would never have to face that in an arena.

"I heard that!" Shouted the peacekeeper carelessly slashing their gun around. "We also have hounds and walls taller than most trees, so don't try anything stupid or else...well you can let your imagination run wild." At that the peacekeeper smiled and walked away aiming their gun at a crying baby making the mother scream trying to protect her.

"Quickly now," my father said ushering all eight of us towards the largest building. I haven't heard much of our District's mayor, but I don't think he has that great of a reputation. I have no hopes, but I think he lives in here, and if he does, then maybe we can sleep here too; but I am kidding myself, we are going to end up in a tent most likely.

The big columns are menacing as they stand before an execution stand, and I averted my eyes from old crimson stains on the marble as we walked inside. I held Lily's hand.

"Here," said a female peacekeeper looking bored; she had knives all over her belt. She was making arrow signs with her fingers pointing, leading us where we needed to go. Obediently, my family obeyed. We ended up coming towards a large area that I think is where they serve food for parties. But I can't be too sure, since I never get a decent meal, and we never have the privilege to host parties even if we _can_ afford it.

They assigned us to an abandoned kitchen somewhere in the house, and that is where I quietly waited until morning. I couldn't sleep; all I could think about is how close I am to getting chosen. How close I _could _be towards my death. I remembered at one point I got so scared that I pulled myself up out of my makeshift bed, and walked over to our small window.

The moon was shinning and it looked beautiful and free and happy, and then I saw a Mockingjay fluttering by it. Quietly, so as to not disturb the others, I sang it my four-note tune signaling work is done. It quickly whistled it back then flew away starting up a whole chorus. I heard footsteps in the hall, so quickly I dropped to the floor, and then I did something I forgot to do last night: pray.

Even in our condition, my mother _always _made sure to teach us about God. The only book we own is the bible, and constantly she would read it to us. I doubt that they will have any in the Capitol or any books at that.

Her main point was to say that with God, there was hope. And that is what I now clinged to in my prayer. Hope. That is what is leading me forward. I thanked him for the small amounts of food my family was blessed with when others had nothing, and the Mockingjay's, and my meadow. I asked that my life may be spared, and that I can witness something truly beautiful in my life. I prayed that my family could be safe and that we would all be happy and out of harm's way.

I prayed probably for 30 minutes but finally I stopped, feeling warmth in my chest. Hope. I smiled, my mother named all of us children after flowers because she says that faith starts as a little seed, and when planted it will grow. You have faith and hope that it will grow, but you are never sure. When all seems lost, you can look outside and see those flowers blooming majestically, and you can always know, that no matter how hard life seems at the moment, there is always hope.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

I awkwardly tug at my dress as I try to smooth out the wrinkles the next day. The camera crews are everywhere by this time, and surely they are zooming in on certain people. Nobody thought to hang up my dress, so sure enough it just lay on the floor all night getting wrinkles all over it. To some it may look pitiful, but now more than ever it looks like a willow tree.

I stroke my good luck charm as the bell goes off signaling it is Eleven 'O Clock. District 11 starts at 11 in the morning.

My mom unfortunately had not been correct yesterday; my name is only in there eight times now, but they took out the one name that got called. Surely there are more people with much more than eight, but your imagination can never stop growing...

Pepper Drang, this year colored in powder blue, steps up to the podium. Her style looks as grotesque as always: powder blue makeup and cloak this year, dazzling yellow hair making the sun jealous, and even her purple skin with gold tattoos are all there. Her smile shoots off a blinding rainbow, and a few people turn their heads and complain.

I don't.

I have never seen anyone as awkward as her before, and I eat up her image with my eyes. How unusual that they have machines in the Capitol that can do that! I wonder if boys like her when she looks that way. But most likely not because I heard that being over weight is not praiseworthy in the Capitol, and that tight leather outfit isn't helping her win any points most likely; how different their culture is! It is a victory here if you have the slightest bump over your stomach and your ribs do not show through! That victory is yet to come for me.

She begins to go on and on with some boring speech that we District 11 kids all have memorized otherwise we get whipped at school. We then all raise our hands and say some pledge towards Panem; District 11 is the only District that does this, but that makes us more unique.

"Now," she said rising up her hand to silence our pledge. She looks all bubbly and is probably going to start jumping up and down, but her leather boot heels probably would snap if she did. She grinned wider than I ever thought was humanely possible. "It's time to pick this year's lucky 74th Hunger Games tributes!"

A slight groan and intake of breath could be heard all around the square. I saw the peacekeepers on their towers aiming their weapons down below us, just in case any of us struggle.

"Ladies first," she said walking towards the big glass ball that held all of our names. My name was in there eight times..."May the odds be _ever _in your favor," she said in her weird Capitol accent as she dug her hand inside of the ball.

I slightly extended my arms and went on my tip-toes to watch, my heart pounding against my chest. I stopped breathing, and my eye felt like they were going to pop out of my skull. The suspense was killing me.

I remember my mother telling me that I looked like a Mockingjay when I was in that pose, and at the last second I rubbed my good luck charm when Pepper drew out the paper. And when she did, I nearly collapsed waiting for the name to be called.

She read it with her eyes absorbing the information, and then scanned the crowd with a giant grin across her face making us wait even longer in some cruel Capitol way.

"This year's District 11 tribute is...Rue Meadows!" And that was when I fell.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

I remember some of the bigger kids lifting me up. I was so small, that the camera probably didn't even catch me falling. I lifted myself too high on my toes, wobbled a bit, and then lost my balance and fell out of complete shock when my name was called.

My name was entered eight times out of hundreds! How can _I _be chosen? I felt tears forming behind my eyes, but I pushed them back.

Some older kid probably knew I was the one that got chosen because they yanked me out of the roped off areas, and practically threw me onto the stage. There would be no mercy when it came to the Hunger Games; they were just protecting themselves from being chosen as well.

I heard my mother screaming in the distance somewhere, and some Peacekeepers had to come by to calm her. I also made eye contact with Lily who had tears in her eyes. Quickly I looked away.

I walked up to the big platform on the stage, and shook hands with Pepper Drang. "Welcome tribute, Rue Meadows," she said excitedly showing me to my seat by one of the victors who looked at me with sad eyes.

The boy who was chosen was none other than Thresh, the boy that had talked back to a Peacekeeper yesterday. I would be in for some trouble if I ever had to face him.

He was probably six to seven feet tall, and darker than the night's sky. He had very lean muscles, and had a no-nonsense look over his face; stiffly he took his seat not even acknowledging Pepper. He was practically screaming danger.

"Yay," said Pepper clapping her hands. "We have this year's tributes! Maybe one of them will become your district's victor this year." She said some final remarks, and she whisked us away into the Justice Building with dull hearts. I knew she was referring to Thresh. There would be no way I would win this year, not unless the Gamemakers wiped everyone else out on purpose, and that was not likely.

But still in my heart, I had faith and hope that I would be able to return home to my meadow and family again. And there is always hope, no matter how small and slim the chances are.

**A/N: So this is the end of Chapter 2! The next chapter will feature her farewells and train ride! Don't worry; loved and expected characters are coming soon! :D PLEASE tell me how you like it! I want at least ****3 reviews to continue!**

**Virtual Cookie goes to *drum roll* ****katniss peeta perfect **

**Her message: **dear rue:

you were too young, too young to have felt the pain and torture you did, I look to my life, and i can't even imagine what it might be like to be you, I think of you every time i see the tiny little yellow flowers, every time i hear a mockingbird, you are not forgotten, and you are not alone, into the arena our hearts will go with you as you fight for your life, and show us that no matter how small, no one is ever counted out, when they have hope. may the odds be ever in your favor.

**All messages to Rue will be featured at the bottom, but my favorite shall get a cookie! And getting a cookie means you can send Rue and unknown sponsor gift to Rue that was NOT mentioned in the book! PLEASE REVIEW! Do it for Rue...**


	3. Farewells and Welcomes

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my Fanfiction in a while; I have been working on my novels. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and find it error free. **

Chapter Three: Farewells and Welcomes

As soon as I was placed in my separate room, I sat down robotically on the couch and began to cry.

Surely the Peacekeepers found out about me and my meadow! The Hunger Games must be rigged, and that is probably why Thresh got chosen as well. I could have been showing a sign of rebellion when I stole the glasses and ate the fruit, and most certainly Thresh was. How could I have been so stupid? Now my family will have to pay for my mistakes, and I know that my death is imminent.

My death is imminent.

If death is imminent, why try? Why not just hit a Peacekeeper and get shot before I can even board the train to the Capitol? No, I could never do that. That would be brave, and I most certainly am not brave. That would also require another tribute to be chosen and I don't want someone else to suffer too; the Capitol will receive a tribute no matter who it is. It would make my death worthless, and I don't want to be considered worthless.

Drowning in self-pity, I stopped. My family can never see me like this. God will take care of me, and there is still a little bit of hope. Maybe I can run away from the Bloodbath and I can find shelter. I know how to find shelter, and I am small and fast. There is still hope.

While I was thinking about the idea of hope, my family walked in.

My mother had obviously been crying, and she quickly ran up to me and hugged me. My younger siblings were wailing behind her, but I stayed strong. I know that they can tell that I was crying, but I need to show them that there is hope and that I can help be an example for all of them.

My father patted my back, and my mother stroked my hair, fitting it into a beautiful pattern. My youngest sibling sat on my lap while the others sat at our feet, and we all began to hum the lullaby.

I will miss this harmony and peace while I am fighting for my life in an arena.

I am the first to speak. "You guys, I will do all in my power to not give up and to always hold hope. I love each and every one of you, and will make a stand for each of you in turn. We all know I probably won't come back," my lower lip quivers and my voice lowers. "I will most likely die in the arena. Even if I am left with only one other person in the arena, strength always ends up winning and I have none of that; my chances are slim.

"Please promise me that you will continue life without me. I want you all to work your hardest, and don't take any Tesserae. Life can go on, and my blessing to you is that I will work hard so that you may receive further blessings in the future. Never give up hope-" My voice cracks, "I love all of you, and I always have. Please move on, it is for the best." Silent tears began to fall again, but I quickly wiped them away.

I don't know where this sudden bravery came from.

"I promise," my father said, "to work my hardest and always honor my eldest daughter Rue. You are the bravest and most beautiful girl I know, and you will always be remembered and have a place in my heart."

My mother sobbed and all of us pulled in closer into a large hug. I kissed every one of my family members and held my parent's hands. I needed a bit of their strength right now. My eyes were burning a bit in the back and my vision was going fuzzy, but I refused to let my tears fall; I needed to prove to them that I had hope.

My youngest sibling, Daisy, smiled at me. "Why are you sad, Rue?" She asked pointing at my old tear tracks. "You will only be gone a little while and then we can be happy again and together, just like now." I only nodded at her and kissed her forehead. She doesn't understand yet.

Mommy began to sing again, and this time with a newfound strength. I let every word sink in and put her voice in my memory. I listened as the Mockingjays outside took up her song and then stopped halfway through. Her voice was shaking, yet it was still beautiful.

"_Here is the place where I love you." _I looked at her and smiled as she finished the song, and she rubbed my good luck charm. "I believe in you, don't forget the song, don't forget your family and our love, and don't forget about prayer." I looked at her and gave her a firm hug and I squeezed her hand tighter.

"I can never forget."

Then the Peacekeepers came in and grabbed my family. My mother was still grasping for my hand with tears in her eyes as she gave me a look of faith. She believed in me. She was crying and a part in my heart broke; she might have already been mourning my death, and I will never see her again.

"Rue, you are my bravest little flower!" And that was the last time I ever heard and saw my mother as she lost her grasp and was pulled away from me and out the door. I heard my sibling's cries in the hallway still, but soon that faded and I heard a giant slam as the main doors closed.

I was shaking on the couch, feeling utterly alone. I refused to let more tears out, and I held my aching sides. How could say good bye ever be this hard?

In about two minutes, Peacekeepers opened the doors again but this time led me outside of the building. I didn't really have any friends, but there wasn't a way to contact them even if they wanted to say goodbye; they were too far away. All I got the privilege of saying goodbye to was my family.

I was completely surrounded by Peacekeepers and the cruel one from earlier was prodding my back with his gun, but I kept my head held high. No more showing weakness from now on. They led me to the train that was waiting for us, and they sneered as the hauled me aboard. Once I had my feet firmly planted inside, they sealed the door shut and I was staring blankly at the faces of people who showed pity. People who probably have already accepted the fact that I will die.

There were cameras flashing and it hurt my eyes, but I didn't look away. I heard Pepper climb aboard on another section, and the train started forward with a jolt, and instantly the District was a blur.

"Oh, isn't this exciting?" Came a voice from behind me. "We will arrive in the Capitol by morning, and then you can be prepped for slaughter! You look absolutely darling, I am sure that you will get sponsors and they should be able to work with you."

I stared at Pepper with utter hatred. This was all a game? This is just for fun. She doesn't care.

"Are they stuffing you up to eat as a roast?" Asks Thresh before I could say something back to her. I didn't even hear Thresh enter the room.

She made a huffing noise and made her lips stick out more as she set her jaw. "That was so rude of you, young man. You better behave yourself or I will leave in bad word with the Gamemakers when we get to the Capitol." Thresh didn't look too concerned, so she continued speaking. "No wonder all the tributes from this district are selected based on attitude and rebellious activity." She gave us venomous looks of distaste and stalked out of the room.

I wanted to curl up in a ball, but Thresh started digging in on this buffet that I didn't notice earlier. "Don't let her bug you," he said. "She is just some idiot they pulled out of the Capitol that is completely brainwashed. If you let her get to your head, she wins. Don't let her win."

He threw me a roll.

"Eating will help build your strength and stamina before we get into the arena, so I suggest you start building now. I will go find our mentors," and he walked out of the room without looking back as I stared at him in shock.

The roll looked foreign to me, so I bit it cautiously. It was warm and butter melted in my mouth. My mouth was screaming in pleasure and my stomach was growling for more. Quickly, I stuffed the rest of the roll into my mouth.

Turning back to the table, I looked at some of the dishes and had a hard time deciding on what to eat. I chose something with a meat sauce and long noodles that was delicious. My plate was messy from the sauce after I ate all of the noodles, so I grabbed another roll and soaked in the sauce with my roll and ate that as well. I ate some berries that I had found in my Meadow, but they tasted a bit different and not quite as fresh.

I then moved on to put milk in a bowl and poured in something from a box into it; one of the silent servants in the corner showed me how to do it. I bit into it and it gave a satisfying crunch and I soon drained the whole bowl.

Craving more meat, I picked up a thin cooked slice of beef, and chewed on that until my stomach was full and the rest of our party joined me.

I have never been full in my life.

After everyone else ate platters of food, the silent severs-Pepper told us they were called Avox's and that they were criminals that are being punished-brought out something that had very delicate designs on it. It looked so beautiful, but they cut it up and inside it looked like some kind of bread with a frost over it.

"Cake!" Said one of the victors happily. I took a bite and its sweetness made my belly ache, but I ate it all.

Feeling a bit tired from the day's events, I excused myself from the table and had an Avox escort me out to my room.

If I thought that the abandoned kitchen was huge, then I was mistaken.

I didn't even glance around. I just went to the dresser and grabbed some pajamas, and got out of my dress. My head barely hit the pillow as my dreams took me under.

**A/N: So please tell me what you think! This is the end of this chapter, and Rue gets to the Capitol tomorrow. Review please, because there are only two or three more chapters before the Games start, and I want to know what you think. I almost choked up myself while writing her farewells, which is funny considering the fact that I only cried the first time while watching the movie when Rue died. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter :)**


End file.
